


Movie Magic

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [264]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: The Scooby gang (sans Caroline) get Bonnie to do some magic to get Klaus out of the picture for a bit. It ends up sending Klaus and Caroline into a movie
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [264]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Music swelled up again, and Klaus was at his wit’s end. “No,” he shouted, his arms spread wide to the parkgoers around them already harmonizing. “No more songs, this is ridiculous! How do you all even know the words?”

Caroline spun into his chest, glaring even as she prettily managed to dip herself by holding onto his arms. “Can you please stop being an ass and just go with it? Maybe if we play along, the movie will end and we can go _home_.”

“ _Home_ is why we’re here in the first place,” he bit out, careful to support her weight as he lifted her back up. “Your witch friend clearly needs to learn not to toy with me like this.”

Scowling, she moved his arms to a classic ballroom stance, though she didn’t seem all too willing to let him lead. “Hey, I’m stuck here, too. Bonnie is absolutely getting a talking-to, but you’re not allowed to threaten her.”

Resigned to their temporary fate, Klaus sighed and lifted their joined hands to twirl her. He had to fight a smile when she let out a surprised laugh. As frustrating as the whole situation was, at least he didn’t have to go through it alone - or with anyone else.


	2. 3D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recyclingss asked: Currently binge-reading your drabbles and I NEED a Sunday mini for Movie Magic PLEASE ❤️❤️❤️

Unfortunately for them both, the movie musical finale was not the end of the spell. Neither was the true crime documentary, nor the superhero blockbuster.

As the rubble of a generic cityscape rippled into a bustling crowd with the nip of sea in the air, Klaus groaned at the odd nausea that overwhelmed him every time. “This better be a horror story, I need to kill something.”

“Spoken like a true hero,” Caroline bit back dryly. But she looked around, and her hands fell to the modest travel gown she wore, one he thought suited her figure quite well. “I guess it’s a period piece? Where do you think we are?”

He tuned his ear to the conversations around them, his eyes searching for familiar landmarks. “The English shore, I think, though I’m not certain. Turn of the 20th century, perhaps a bit later.”

The parameters of the spell seemed to carry them along with the plot, and they had learned to collect context when it arose. And when they turned the corner to see a busy dock, the necessary context loomed large ahead. “Oh,” she sighed, her hand fluttering to cover her heart. “A-are we…”

Feeling a bit dumbfounded, he felt around his jacket to find a barely noticeable weight. He looked to her briefly, only to find her still staring at the impressive ship and its many passengers. His fingers latched onto the slips of paper in his pocket, pulling them out with an odd sense of reverence. “It would seem so, love.” He swallowed, nerves somewhat ruining the effect of his smirk. “I hope you’re a strong swimmer.”

“I’m more worried about the cold,” she said quietly as he handed her the tickets. “Watching that scene gave me such nightmares when I was younger. Before that, it seemed like an adventure.”

“It still can be,” he promised, his voice just as quiet despite the growing shouts and clamor around them. “At least, until this damned spell runs its course.”

She ran a gentle thumb over each printed letter. “Right,” she sighed again. “It’s just a movie.”

But it felt like so much more, Klaus thought, as he guided them down the street to where they would be boarding the _RMS Titanic_. While Caroline had been the one to play the optimist and demand his patience, he had the strangest urge to commandeer that role. “Did you know that vampires can get seasick? Elijah once ruined his favorite shoes after a particularly indulgent day of feeding, and he’s never forgiven me for painting the scene.”

Choking back a laugh tinged with disgust, she took the arm he offered - so as not to be lost in the crowd, he was sure. “Tell me you still have it.”

“It’s tucked in storage somewhere,” he answered, grinning at the idea of digging it out for her amusement. “I’ll be sure to show you one day.”

Her breath hitched as the ship towered over them, her focus stolen once more. “Will you paint this, too?”

He let his hand fall on top of hers, the contact grounding them both. His grin, though, tilted into a wicked smirk. “Like one of my French girls?”

Finally, her laughter broke free in a giggle, not tainted in the slightest. He quite liked the sound of it. When this spell did run its course, Klaus hoped to paint a reminder of this moment. Even if he took extra precautions to ensure nothing of its like could happen again, he found he could treasure the circumstances just this once.


End file.
